The Breakup That Broke Down
by trulyLA
Summary: Hermione and Ron are having a falling out. Just who is going to pick up Hermione's pieces?


**This is for the Title Challenge on HPFC. I was given the title and had to make a story for it. Enjoy.**

It's a cold February morning, the day after Valentine's Day, to be exact. I just woke up to an empty bed and a cold house. As I groggily get out of bed, I check the temperate inside the house. Of course, Ron would put it on 16°C. _Bastard_. I go into the kitchen and look at the clock; twenty minutes to get ready for work, great.

Not only did Ron not take me out for Valentine's Day, but he came in late, too. Then, on top of that, he didn't wake me up for work. To think I'm carrying that bastard's child. I may only be in the second month, but I'm pregnant and I have needs!

We got together after the war, or during the war; however you see it. He was there and I was there and we had each other. It's a relationship of convenience, but we've been together for almost three years now. You know the phrase, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" It doesn't.

I've been seeing someone recently and every time I'm with Draco—_yes,_ Draco Malfoy—I love Ron even less. I know what you're going to say: "Draco Malfoy? He tortured you for years at Hogwarts! He was a Death Eater!" He's changed, trust me. He knows all about the baby and he's made a promise to provide for him or her if Ron can't.

Ron hasn't made that promise yet. Instead, he's gone and broken a promise, the promise. The one we made at our wedding. "And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." What a bloody lie.

After I make my coffee and get dressed, I brush my hair out and find the floo powder. When I'm done getting ready, I floo into my office at the Ministry. Draco's sitting in the chair across from my desk when I arrive.

"Hello," I smile at him.

"Hey, Hermione," he says.

"Why are you here so early? Is something wrong?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "No, no. I just wanted to visit a beautiful woman to start my Friday off well."

"Astoria isn't coming in today," I joke. Astoria Greengrass and I share an office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She and Draco dated right out of Hogwarts and she's the one that reintroduced Draco to me.

He crosses the room and pecks me on the cheek. "Then I guess I'm not needed here," he whispers.

"Draco," I say and I try to sound stern. "I need to talk to you."

"What do you need, Mi?" He turns serious.

I sigh. "I'm going to break things with Ron tonight."

"I'm here for you if you need it, you know that," he says. Of course I know.

"Well, I'm going to need somewhere to go when I leave…" I trail off, hoping he understands.

"Anything, Hermione. Anything you need, I'm here. You can stay with me as long as you like." He really is a great person. The war changed him and his mother. Narcissa's heart is akin to the Grinch's; it seems to grow three times its size every day.

I sigh in relief. "Thank you."

Later that night, I arrive home a bit earlier than usual. I go to the bedroom so I can pack my clothes. Hopefully, everything will be at Draco's when Ron gets home. I check my watch to see how long I have until he's back from work. He should be home any time now.

I hear the floo start up and know that he's back. I brace myself for the impending shouts. This isn't good for the baby and he better know it.

"Hey," he grunts as he enters the kitchen, where I'm nursing a cup of chamomile tea.

"Ronald," I say, frowning. "We need to talk."

He waves his hand like he's trying to wave away my words. "Yeah, yeah."

"In case you don't remember, I'm pregnant with your child. Ronald, you haven't said a word to me that was more than one syllable for over three weeks. I packed my stuff, and I'm leaving," I reply harshly.

He has a look of shock on his face, but I doubt he's sad, probably just shocked that I'm standing up for myself. His eyes are so bloody readable. When he looks at me there's no love, not even attraction anymore.

"And where do you think you're going?" He's getting angry and his face is turning red. I can tell he's about to burst into a fit of yells. "I support your _life_, Hermione. You can't just get up one day and bloody well leave! That's _my_ baby and I have a right to it! You aren't going anywhere."

I think about my plan for the baby. Draco's already said he'd claim it as his, and since society still thinks the Malfoys are all about blood purity, they'll believe that he wouldn't claim a muggle-born's child unless it was true.

I whisper, wishing this could be done. "I'm staying with Draco and he'll take care of me. And if you think for one second that I can't support myself, then you've got another thing coming. As I recall, I'm higher up in the Department than you, I make more money than you and I pay more bills than you," I snap at him. "Here are my divorce papers and if you don't sign them, then deal with my lawyer. Never talk to me again and don't try to get this baby from me. It's Draco's, anyway," I smirk and leave.

All of my bags are at Draco's when I come out of the fireplace. He's sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"Mia, are you alright?" He gets up from the couch and envelopes me in a hug. I can't reply to him or even say hi. I just stand in his arms and cry. I cry for my poor baby, whose birth father treats it like nothing and my childhood friendships that have been broken down, piece by piece.

"It'll be okay, Mi," Draco whispers and smoothes down my hair. I look up at him and his eyes are so honest, so sincere. I can see it in his eyes: it's going to be alright and my baby will be loved. _Our_ baby will be loved.

**Was that short? I don't know. Hmmm….**

**Two things before I go:**

**mo: Thanks for pointing that out. I wasn't sure who to have for the guy in the description.**

**drobbles: (this review annoyed me beyond all odds) Just because you don't like DRAMIONE (NOT Ferremione) doesn't mean you can go on someone's story and insult it. We Dramione writers have a right to post our stories here and you have no place to insult the couple. So, on that note, bye-bye.**

**Well, review! Au revoir, readers!**

**LA**


End file.
